Inferno - Part III: The Mountain
by M. Cooper Jinks
Summary: Book 4: Part 3 - It wasn't long ago when District 13 had dropped the bombs, sealing off the Capitol's most valuable source of artillery. But after two years how has the mountain managed to stay sealed? Join Katniss and the rest of the mockingjays as they uncover the truth and set out on a mission to save Panem and finally put an end to this war.
1. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer****

This is not real. I do not own the Hunger Games Universe or any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is Part 3 of my sequel to Mockingjay, so it begins with chapter 17. You can find the first 16 chapters under '_Inferno – Part I: The Awakening' _&amp;_ 'Inferno – Part II: The Mockingjays.'_

**** If you have not read the first 3 books, then there will be spoilers so please take that into consideration. ****

* * *

**Inferno**

**Part III: The Mountain**

Chapter 17

The forest here is overflowing with unusually large pine. Between the massive trunks and thick sturdy branches that reach toward the heavens, each one is made perfect for climbing. What's even better is the height of them. These trees are so tall that ascending to the top of any given one provides a complete view of District 2.

So far there's nothing out of the ordinary. Or at least nothing that should raise concern. I half expected an army of peackeepers and hovercrafts to be waiting for us. That's what makes this all so strange. It's been over two years since I was last here when the avalanche buried the mountain. Hasn't anyone tried to go back and retrieve what was lost? Surely someone must have figured that a fleet of hovercrafts would be worth the effort. But there's nothing. No evidence that anyone has even tried. Instead the only major activity that I can make out is the construction of a new stage in the center of District 2. A stage that is undoubtedly for him.

In two days he will be here. In two days I will put an arrow through his heart, ending this war along with him. For now, all I can do is remain hidden and wait until the precise moment he arrives. And when Snow does arrive, I will be the one to kill him.

Scaling back down the pine, I make my way to the rest of the group to report my findings. A few trees away I see Johanna doing the same. There were a total of four of us who volunteered to climb up and find a good vantage point. The other two were among the faceless, well camouflaged District 8 soldiers. Secretly I know that one of these soldiers is Peeta. However, even I have had a difficult time keeping track of which one he is among the other faceless men.

When I reach the forest floor immediately I group together with Paylor, Johanna and one of the two soldiers who volunteered. Thatch has gone after the second one, who apparently got stuck somewhere about halfway up one of the pines.

"You three find anything?" Paylor inquires.

"Just a whole lot of nothing," Johanna answers.

Noticing Paylor's frustration the soldier tries to be a little more helpful with his response. "It didn't look too heavily guarded. Not much movement either. Most of the activity was happening in the center of the main village near the District 2 Justice building."

"Could you make out what was going on?" Paylor presses.

"They built some sort of stage," I jump in. "Whatever additional peacekeepers and camera crews that Faust was talking about. They don't seem to be here yet."

Looking somewhat pleased with my answer Paylor smiles. "This may be our best opportunity then. We'll head out tonight."

The rest of the day is spent mapping out which routes to take through the District at night. Thankfully Faust, the analyst from 2, already has a pretty good idea of which paths will safely lead us to the old Mayor's House the fastest. Supposedly the house has been abandoned for years, which is why Paylor's contact, Commander Tiberius, wants us to meet him there. According to Faust the Mayor's old mansion is where Tiberius goes whenever he wants to send any information out to the other districts.

Overall Faust has mapped out a very precise path for us to take. He probably would have finished sooner if it weren't for Livia questioning him at every turn. Being the only other person from 2, Livia knows every checkpoint that Faust mentions. "Instead of entering the village at this access point here, why don't we take the route that goes past the old cobalt mines and minimize the amount of time we spend out in the open?" Livia examines.

"The mine is open again and it's heavily guarded," Faust replies. "It would not be wise to head in that direction. This access point is our safest bet."

Livia continues arguing with Faust about other alternative routes. However, after about twenty minutes of it Paylor cuts in and tells Livia to hold all her questions until Faust is finished. From that point forward Livia bites down on her tongue while Faust drones on. I, on the other hand, end up staring out into the woods. For a brief moment I even think that I see a hooded figure standing off in the distance.

At first I assume that it's one of ours. Then I realize that the hood of this person is dark blue. It's not the reflective camouflage material that our cloaks are made of. Plus everyone else seems to be accounted for. Gathered around listening to Faust are all ten District 8 soldiers, our stowaway Bonnie, and then the ten remaining mockingjays; now that Annie is safely back in District 4.

I look back to the woods, but the hooded figure is gone. Maybe I'm seeing things. It has been a few days since I've eaten anything substantial. I assume that it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

Ignoring the woods, I go back to listening to Faust's plan, carefully scanning every inch of the map laid out before us. This is it. We're finally here and there's no turning back. All that is left is for us to rendezvous with Commander Tiberius and wait for President Snow's arrival. Then we can end this war for good.

* * *

By nightfall everyone is ready to go. The plan is set and it's time to make our move. At first our group trails behind Paylor, but then it's Faust who takes the lead as we race together through the darkness. For a brief moment I feel as though I'm hunting back in 12. My pace is steady, but swift. And with each step my feet lightly brush along the dirt, careful not to make a sound. Although the path is unclear I maintain my speed, positioning myself towards the middle of the pack, watching as the silhouettes of soldiers blur together with the shadows of the forest.

It feels like we've been running about thirty minutes before we see the first traces of light. And already there's the outline of District 2's central village up ahead.

It's odd how quiet it is. I mean I'm grateful that there's nothing standing in our way, but at the same time I expected something. Peacekeepers. Soldiers. Hovercrafts even. Instead all that remains is a quiet town deep in slumber. Where are District 2's defenses? I anticipated this place to be crawling with peacekeepers. Especially if they're preparing for President Snow's arrival.

Cautiously our squadron creeps out into the open street. Still nothing. We're surrounded only by vacant buildings and icy air.

Leading the way Faust rounds the corner onto the next street. As he does his two feet run into one another, tangling themselves. And as he falls, his gun misfires sending a loud crack through someone's window. Instantaneously shouts are heard and District 2 soldiers emerge onto the streets. We've been found.

* * *

Several shots fire. Our District 8 soldiers are the first to take charge jumping to the front, shielding the rest of us from the growing opposition. The rest of us pull back, looking for cover as stray bullets fly from every direction. Off to the side I find an alleyway to position myself in. Just ahead Finnick and Johanna are taking refuge in a deserted blacksmith shop. While shooting across at the approaching peacekeepers, Johanna shifts her cloak revealing two axes strapped to her back. On the other side of the street Haymitch pushes Effie into another vacant alleyway just as Thatch rushes to safety with little Cassie thrown over his shoulder.

More peacekeepers arrive and a steady stream of bullets takes down our District 8 soldiers one by one. Finally Paylor orders everyone to retreat back to the woods. But Finnick and Johanna are still in the armory. I decide to make a run for it to get them out. But just as I reach out for Finnick I'm thrown backward and dragged into the alleyway. One of the few surviving District 8 soldiers now has my arm tightly locked within his fingers and is pulling me further down the darkened passage.

"We need to go back," I yell while trying to run toward Finnick and Johanna. "We can't just leave them there!"

Immediately the soldier yanks my arm with such force I feel as though my shoulder will pop out of its socket. I continue to struggle, but it's too late. The shots are getting too close for us to turn back now, so we keep going until the alley connects with another side street. Before we set foot on it though, the soldier I'm with pins me against a wall, while checking to see if the coast is clear.

I hear voices nearby, but can't make them out. They must not be a threat though because the soldier tows me out into the street anyway.

Glancing side to side I see that the street is empty for the most part. Just as I thought. No peacekeepers. But we do seem to be chasing after two others a little further down the road. By the looks of it, they're both ours. It's a fair assumption judging by their mesmerizing cloaks which float upward as they run. And as we gain more ground on them I can tell that it's Henley and Livia. However, now I see there is a third person with them.

Henley must hear us following because he turns ready to open fire, but then stands down. Quickly he gives a tug on Livia's arm who takes notice as she hauls Faust along with them.

By now we are so off course I don't even remember the original route that Faust mapped out. Not that it matters now. With Livia leading the way we could be going anywhere. I just hope that wherever she takes us we'll be safe and far away from any peacekeepers.

* * *

Finally we reach a road filled with run-down homes. We pass the first two, but then Livia waves us on inside the third house along the left hand side.

One by one we enter the house. Once we are all together inside Henley seals the door behind us, just as Livia slams Faust headfirst into the kitchen table. "What the hell was that!" she roars with so much anger I actually take a step back. "Are you working for Snow? You are, aren't you! That's why you fired that gun off for all your peacekeeper friends to hear."

Panicked Faust's eyes widen as he twitches uncontrollably. "No! No! It was an accident I swear."

Quickly Henley pulls Livia away from Faust while trying to keep quiet. "Livia stop. He's telling the truth. We all saw him fall," Henley reasons. "We need to keep calm right now. We can't have anyone finding out we're in here," he says in a hushed voice.

She relaxes only slightly. "We'll be fine," Livia assures. "No one ever comes down this way."

"How can you be so sure?" I question.

"The Capitol finished their work in this house a long time ago. Believe me. I would know better than anyone," Livia responds before turning an icy glare back to Faust.

Livia doesn't go into detail, but it's clear what she means. We're standing in what used to be her home. That much is certain now. Taking a better look at our surroundings I notice the walls coated with bullet holes along with several floorboards stained with blood. Something terrible happened here.

And now I understand. I understand why Livia is so much like Haymitch. Because of the games and how she won… Livia's family would have met the same fate as his.

Based on the concerned look in Henley's eyes I can tell he's put the pieces together as well. However, right now is not the time or place to talk about it. Not with everything that is happening.

Henley is the first to speak up. "So what do we do now? How are we going to find out where the others are? Or if they're even safe?"

No one has an answer. Between the five of us, we are all silent. Separated from the others, who may or may not be alive, and we have no plan.

Then it hits me. Frantically I begin rummaging through my pockets until I find it. "I've got it."

"Got what?" Livia asks curiously.

From my front pocket I pull out the earpiece that Haymitch gave me back in 8. Carefully I turn it on adjusting it on the right side of my head. "Haymitch… Haymitch, are you there?" I call out, but there's no response. "Haymitch…" My heart races. "Haymitch, can you hear me?" _Please be okay._ "Haymitch!"

I wait.

There's nothing.

Around me stands Henley, Livia, Faust and the District 8 soldier patiently keeping still as if any miniscule movement would interfere with the signal.

…

"_Is that you sweetheart?_"

I let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

"_Still alive... For now anyway_."

While I'm elated to hear the sound of Haymitch's voice, there isn't any time for pleasantries. I have too many unanswered questions swimming through my head. "What about the others? Did everyone make it out in time?"

"_I'm not sure, but there are a good number of us over here_."

"Over where? Where are you?" I prod.

According to Haymitch they're all hiding out in what seems to be an old steel refinery. He does his best to describe where he thinks they're located in relation to the original map that Faust drew up. Then one by one he names off all of who made it to safety with him. Among the first he reveals are Paylor, Thatch and Effie. Then he identifies a couple of soldiers whose names I don't recognize, followed by Bonnie and Cassie.

And that's it. The names stop there. Johanna and Finnick are missing.

Images of the pair of them back in the armory flood my mind. I was probably the last one to see them. Is it possible that they made it out by themselves? I tell myself yes, but it does nothing to subside the fear building inside of me. The fear that they may both be gone for good.

I can't help but think of Annie and the promise I made to her back in 4. The promise that I would look out for Finnick. That I'd keep him safe and bring him home to her. How could I have failed her already?

_"…you hear me? Katniss are you still there?"_

Haymitch's voice pulls me back. I hadn't even realized when I stopped listening to him. "Yes Haymitch, I'm here."

_"Did anyone else make it out with you?"_

"Yes," I speak up. "I'm here with Henley, Livia and Faust."

Now that Haymitch is caught up to speed I hear the same concern register in his voice. _"So there's no sign of Finnick or Johanna?"_

"No," I admit reluctantly.

"Hey what about him?" Henley calls out pointing to the District 8 soldier.

"Oh, sorry," I nod to the camouflaged man in the corner. "One of the soldiers escaped with us too," I tell Haymitch.

If not for Henley's reminder I would have completely forgotten that the soldier was even there. He stands so still he could be a statue. Plus I don't think he's uttered a single word since he pulled me away from the peacekeepers' gunfire.

_"Did you get his name?"_ Haymitch questions.

Turning to the soldier I ask him, but there's no answer. Instead he removes his goggles and helmet.

Staring back at me through smeared camouflage and beads of sweat the man waits for me to react.

I should have realized it sooner. The way he pulled me from the shooting so quickly. The reason he's stood silent this entire time. The soldier is Peeta.

**End of Chapter 17**

M. Cooper Jinks


	2. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

No one says a word. Across the room Henley takes a couple of steps backward out of shock, just as Faust's uncontrollable twitching returns. Even Livia is speechless, her jaw practically falling to the floor.

Haymitch's voice rings in my ear again. _"What's going on? Did you get his name yet?"_

There's no point in lying. Not when everyone in this room already knows the truth. So I tell him. "It's Peeta."

Just as his name leaves my lips everything on Haymitch's end becomes garbled. It's clear that he's speaking with someone else. Probably Paylor. However, each word spoken is either silenced or distorted. There's no telling what's being said about the bomb I just dropped on him. Meanwhile here in Livia's old house, no one is exactly thrilled with our newly revealed companion.

"He's not sup-posed to be here!" Faust stammers.

Over on the other side of the room Henley remains quiet but alert, tightly gripping his firearm in case Peeta makes any sudden movements. Then there's Livia.

Drawing a sword from her back she heads straight for Peeta. "We need to deal with this now," Livia emphasizes.

"No!" Immediately I jump between Livia and Peeta. "You're not going to touch him," I command.

Livia doesn't budge. "Katniss, I'm not going to stand aside and allow this boy to put all of our lives in jeopardy."

"I'm not moving and you're not touching him," I say unwaveringly.

Peeta watches me with a mixture of confusion and surprise. Then his eyes dart away towards an extremely irritated Livia.

"We should hear what Haymitch has to say first," Henley reasons. "Let's just wait and see what all of our options are."

Even though the annoyance has not yet vanished from her face, Henley's recommendation does make Livia back down. I highly doubt whether or not Henley cares about Peeta's life at this point. However, I'm grateful to him nonetheless. He's bought us a few extra minutes before Haymitch's echoing voice returns inside my head.

_"Katniss, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you need to be very careful with what you say in front of the others. Especially Peeta. Is that clear?" _

"Yes."

_"Good girl. Now can you tell me how Peeta got out of his cell?"_

"He was released."

_"Do you know by whom?"_

"No." I lie, but Haymitch knows me well enough to know better.

_"Are you sur-"_ Haymitch's voice cuts out. Instead I hear Effie and Bonnie speaking out all at once.

**_"It wasn't Katniss!"_**

**_"She had no idea."_**

**_"Peeta is better now."_**

**_"He can help."_**

Frustrated Haymitch raises his voice while trying to remain quiet simultaneously. _"For crying out loud, will both of you shut up! I'm getting too old for this."_ Haymitch waits for Bonnie and Effie to calm down before he directs his attention to me again. _"Katniss, I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you. No matter what I say do not respond or react. Do you understand?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. The first thing I'm required to tell you is that you need to lose Peeta. Paylor says he's too unpredictable and he cannot be trusted in his condition. You need to get rid of him by whatever means necessary."_

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is Haymitch actually suggesting we leave Peeta? How could he side with Paylor on this? I want to scream at him. Reach through the earpiece and shake him. But I can't. As enraged and betrayed as I feel right now, I can't give myself away. If Livia finds out what Haymitch is saying she will surely kill Peeta. Still, my head burns red hot with anger and I don't think I can stop the color of my face from changing.

_ "The second thing you need to be aware of is that you are on your own now Katniss. The streets are flooded with peacekeepers by us, so we can't make a move. It's up to you and your group to make it to Commander Tiberius."_

We're on our own. With that bit of information I'm sure my face has drastically changed from a darkened red to a sickly pale color.

There's more commotion on Haymitch's end, but I can't tell what is happening.

_"Katniss I have to go now. There's just one last piece of information you need. As far as Paylor is concerned I've told you everything that she wants you to know. However, as I said before you're on your own now. What you do with this information is up to you. No one around you will know if you decide to leave anything out. Trust your instincts. And above all stay alive." _

* * *

He's gone.

Carefully I remove my earpiece placing it back in my pocket. In front of me all four of the others anxiously wait in anticipation for what news I've received. Haymitch was right. By keeping my reactions and words to a minimum, none of them know what to expect. Thanks to Haymitch, how we proceed is now up to me. He's given me the opportunity to use my own judgments and make my own call. Even more he's given me the opportunity to save Peeta.

"What did Haymitch say?" Henley asks inquisitively.

I've made my decision. I know what to say.

"He says we're on our own," I begin. "It's up to the five of us to get to Commander Tiberius."

"What do you mean five of us?" Livia interjects.

"Peeta is coming with us," I answer absolutely.

Taking Livia's side Faust jumps in. "I highly doubt Commander Paylor would authorize-"

"Well she did," I cut Faust off before he can finish. "Now do we want to wait around for them to call back, or do we want to get out of here?"

I'm not backing down. And they all know that I won't. Even though Livia and Faust still look skeptical, we don't have time to wait around. "Fine," Livia gives in. "If Paylor and Haymitch think it's a good idea to bring the head case, then we'll bring him." She says this almost mockingly, her words filled with suspicion. "However, if he is going to tag along, then he needs to turn over all of his weapons right now. No exceptions."

Without hesitation I agree to Livia's terms. It seems like a reasonable request. And if it means Peeta can come with us, then who am I to argue?

I look to Peeta, who reluctantly strips himself of each weapon. However, he isn't happy about it. Disarming himself is a compromise he clearly doesn't want to make, but at this point we don't have a choice. To show his disapproval Peeta leaves every gun, knife and cartridge of ammo in the center of the room, allowing each to hit the ground with a loud thud. Once finished Livia divvies the stockpile up among the rest of us before leading us all out the back entrance of the house towards the edge of the woods.

For the most part Livia keeps us hidden in the tree line, but all the way Faust insists that he knows a quicker route. Irritated with Faust's constant interruptions Livia finally turns around. "We already tried things your way and look where that's gotten us," she says icily before turning to examine two structures up ahead. "You've got to be kidding me. You mind explaining what all of this is mister all-knowing?" Livia questions Faust while pointing to what reminds me of the coal mines back in 12.

Faust begins to twitch again as he mumbles something that's completely inaudible to the human ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Speak up!" Livia commands.

This time it's clear what Faust says. "The cobalt mine," he admits halfheartedly.

"The same cobalt mine that you had us risk our lives to avoid?" Livia begins. "You told us that those mines were not just operational, but also heavily guarded. Now what does that look like to you?" she points at the abandoned mines, an accusatory tone in her voice.

Defensively Faust stammers trying to explain. "Last I was here, they wer-"

Livia cuts Faust off and calls for Henley. From what it looks like she's planning out a new route and explaining to Henley in exact detail how we can get to Commander Tiberius and the old Mayor's mansion from where we currently are.

I stay with Peeta. Even in his current condition I feel like he's the only one I can trust. I admit that Henley comes close. He's a hard person not to like. But right now he obviously has more allegiance to Livia, than anyone else. And Livia maybe an old friend of Haymitch, but she certainly is not mine. And definitely not Peeta's. I know she won't hesitate for a second if comes to killing him. She's one of the few mockingjays who has never even met Peeta. Not the real one at least. Which is exactly why she'd have absolutely no problem taking him out of the picture.

Then of course there's Faust. A man we know so little about as it is. For all we know Livia's suspicions could be correct and Faust is actually leading us astray on purpose. Livia would be the only person who could confirm that one though. The two of them are the only ones who grew up here. They know District 2 like the back of their hands. The very hands our fate now rests in.

* * *

Peeta nudges me, pointing his finger towards something far out deep into the forest. A figure in a dark blue hood. The same figure that I had seen prior to arriving in town.

"They've been following us since we arrived at the District 2 border," Peeta whispers.

_They?_ I wonder if there could actually be more than one of them. If so, how has no one else noticed? "Do you think that's how the peacekeepers knew we were coming," I ask.

Peeta shrugs. "They seem to be keeping their distance from the villages. Either way we're going to need to be more careful out here."

Gazing out into the woods the figure vanishes from sight just as Livia appears by my side, grabbing my attention. "We're heading out now."

"Aren't you leading the way?" I ask.

"Change of plans. We're all following Henley now," Livia explains. "I've instructed him where to go, so I can bring up the rear. This way I can keep an eye everyone," she says while glaring at Peeta and Faust.

With that Henley takes lead, all the while I feel Livia's eyes looming over the rest of us. Even though I'm not the one she's necessarily worried about I still feel anxious. I'm afraid that one wrong move will justify the end to Peeta's life. Especially now that I notice the faint outline of a gun strapped to Peeta's ankle. Standing still his pants may have done a good job of concealing it. However, now that we're sprinting along the edge of the forest all I can do is hope that Livia won't take notice.

As we continue running, even I have to admit that Livia's route is perfect. It may take longer than cutting through town, but we remain hidden the whole way until we reach a darkened mansion with deteriorating pillars and overgrown hedges. The front entrance is guarded by an enormous iron gate with barbed wire coiled tightly around its edges. Immediately Faust jumps to the front of the group punching a pass code into a keypad off to the side of the gate. The gate swings open without delay allowing us all to race swiftly forward up the front steps and into the Mayor's house.

* * *

Inside the place looks as though it has been raided. Framed artwork ripped from the walls lay scattered along the floor with many pieces of demolished furniture. Blackened portions of the floor along with holes in select walls suggest that there must have been some sort of fire here.

Across the empty room emerging from the darkness is the silhouette of a man. Faust is the first to speak up. "I found them Commander. We made it just in time."

As the shadows fade from around the man's face two stern looking eyes emerge. The man is clearly older. Probably older than even President Snow. His face is covered with pronounced lines, both wrinkles and scars, while only a few wisps of gray hair remain atop his head. I remember some of the older men in District 12. Those who were lucky enough to attain such an age would often grow thin and frail. However, looking at the man standing before us, frail is probably the last word that would come to mind.

Slowly he scans the five of us over and finishes by giving a hardened look to Faust. "Was it really necessary to wake up the entire District just to get them here?"

Before Faust can stutter off a response Tiberius already turns away. "Follow me."

Silently we follow him down the stairs into the basement, a section of the house that looks relatively unscathed. Finally we arrive at an open room in the back corner, which has a long wooden table with several metallic chairs laid out around it. The room itself seems a bit out of place in comparison to the rest of the house. As if it was an extension to the basement that was added in later. At the very back of the room is a rather large steel door, even more out of place than the room itself. I feel like I've seen doors like that in the Capitol, but never in the districts before. The five of us make our way to the far side of the table directly in front of the strange door. Then I take a seat in between Peeta and Livia.

"Welcome," Tiberius' tone completely shifts, and now he sounds almost cheerful. "I'm so glad you all made it here safe and sound. Faust, would you go fetch our guests something to drink. I'm sure these four have had a long and tiresome journey getting here."

Before Tiberius even finishes his sentence Faust instantly rises and leaves the room on command. To my left Livia and Henley exchange confused looks. Henley then begins mouthing words to Livia while Tiberius' back is turned. _"Why is he being so nice?"_

I've never met Tiberius before. In fact I don't know much about him other than the fact that he was one of the first Victors ever. And that he was also once Livia's mentor. However, based on all the stories I've heard from Livia, Henley and even Haymitch, I know that Tiberius isn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around. Livia knows him better than anyone and she herself openly admits to her hatred of the man.

Henley raises a valid question. Why is Tiberius being so nice?

To my right I notice Peeta's face. Burning red hot with anger, he looks as though he could attack at any moment.

_Something's not right here._

"I must admit that I am a little surprised by this particular grouping," Tiberius explains. "Most of you I heard were dead. Lieutenant Mellark and the mockingjay blown away in a volcanic eruption. Henley Townsend, the replacement mockingjay, who perished with the rest of District 9. And then of course my lovely Livia, who's been missing for far too long."

Livia smiles politely, leaving no trace that she suspects something is off. "Well we are all here now. That's what is important."

"Indeed it is my dear. I was only wondering if this was all of you. I had hoped to speak with Commander Paylor at some point. Especially after the awful events that took place last she was here. If I had known that Lyme was going to betray us all, I would have acted sooner."

"Of course you would have," Livia assures while keeping her voice calm. "We did arrive with others, but I'm afraid we were separated."

This whole conversation is making me uneasy. Watching Livia and Tiberius go back and forth is like watching two people play a game of cards in which no one ever gives up their hand.

"That must have been what all the commotion was about earlier. I didn't think those peacekeepers would ever stop firing," Tiberius mentions while attempting to express concern. "Do you know where your friends are now?"

"No." Peeta abruptly cuts in without any further explanation. He also makes no attempt to hide his disdain for Tiberius.

This triggers an odd sort of expression on the District 2 commander's face, which suggests that he would be angry if he wasn't trying so hard to play nice.

For a brief moment Livia finds herself caught off guard. Thankfully she's quick to react. And just in time to cover up Peeta's outburst. "What he means is that we aren't exactly sure at the moment. It's been so long since we've heard any word from them."

"But you have heard from them?" Tiberius counters. His intensity grows with every question he asks.

Luckily at that moment Faust arrives with the drinks. It's probably the first time that anyone has ever been relieved to see Faust.

"Wonderful," Tiberius exclaims as Faust wheels in a cart full of drinks. Carefully he passes a glass to each of us. "What should we toast to?" The table is eerily quiet, so Tiberius doesn't bother waiting for a response. "Here's to cheating death and bringing old friends together again."

I reach for my glass, but Peeta stops me, gripping my wrist so tightly that I almost lose feeling in my fingertips. Holding back a surprised gasp I end up wincing instead. Peeta notices and releases me immediately, while also giving me a look of warning.

The drinks. Is he trying to tell me that he thinks there is something in the drinks? Across the table Henley takes notice and gently sets his glass back down before allowing it to touch his lips. A hint of panic in his eye, he looks to Livia, but it's too late. Her empty glass already finished; practically in one gulp.

"So now where were we?" Tiberius begins casually. "Oh yes, you were saying how you were separated from the rest of your group. Where exactly were they the last time you heard from them?"

No one responds. To my right I can feel Peeta shuffling his legs, reaching for the gun strapped to his ankle.

Faust steps forward. "Well from what it sounded like the others are all hiding out in the-"

Without hesitation Peeta fires a single shot which rips straight through Faust's throat.

* * *

Falling to the ground the man gasps for air, choking on his own blood. Before anyone else can act, two faces emerge from behind Tiberius. Two faces that I know all too well, having last dealt with the pair back in the arena. Enobaria and Murellus.

Livia stands in protest about to speak up when she promptly collapses to the ground, undoubtedly from whatever was in her drink. Peeta pulls me out of my chair and jumps in front of me as a shield, preparing to fire another shot off at Tiberius.

Only it's too late. Enobaria has gotten hold of Henley, pressing a blade steadily against his neck. "I hear that gun so much as click and I'll slit the boy's throat," she hisses.

Peeta holds his fire. I glance over at Livia checking for signs of life. She's breathing. Whatever toxin the drinks were laced with was not meant to kill us. I suspect that it was some kind of sedative.

"Let's just all take a few deep breaths now," Tiberius growls.

The whole thing was a trap. Faust coming to District 8. The peacekeepers waiting for us in the streets. Everything. "You set us up," I accuse, rage boiling inside of me. "Snow was never coming to District 2 was he?"

"Of course not," his gravelly voice confirms. "But that may soon change once he realizes that I have the mockingjay."

I can't believe it. "Why are you doing this?"

He laughs, allowing a hideous smile to creep across his face.

Then it dawns on me. "It wasn't Lyme who betrayed the rebellion. It was you."

Tiberius laughs again tauntingly. "Bravo Miss Everdeen. You know, you're actually a smart girl contrary to what I've seen of you on camera."

"Shut up!" Peeta commands, keeping is gun steadily focused on Tiberius. "Katniss, get the door."

Quickly I turn to the steel door behind us. The one that I had thought seemed so out of place before. In order to unlock it I spin a large mechanical wheel which rotates in the center.

"Well this is something. Both star-crossed lovers back together again," Tiberius sneers. "Tell me Katniss, has the new and improved Peeta told you what he's done? Have you any idea what your precious Peeta is capable of now?"

"Let's go," Peeta mutters, pushing me past the steel door, all the while Tiberius roars with such ferocity, spit flies out from his mouth.

"Women! Children! Countless families! All dead by his hand!"

Peeta forces me through to the other side just as Tiberius grows even louder, attempting to pierce the steel door with his voice alone.

"CAN YOU REALLY TRUST HIM AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE?"

* * *

The door slams, finally sealing us off from the old Mayor's house inside a long darkened tunnel. I barely have time to process what just happened. And everything Tiberius just said. Could it be true? I remember back when I first woke up in the Capitol Bonnie had referred to Peeta as the Capitol's own personal assassin. At the time it seemed too outlandish for me to even consider. But now I fear that Bonnie and even Tiberius may be right. To be perfectly honest I really don't know what Peeta is capable of anymore.

As I sort through all of the recent events in my head Peeta leads us through the dimly lit tunnel. Meanwhile he makes zero attempts to explain himself. Peeta remains focused solely on the present, telling me where to turn and when to pick up speed. He doesn't acknowledge anything that Tiberius said before our escape, which only makes me more uneasy.

At a narrow cross section we stop. Peeta perks up staring off into a tunnel that trails to the right. "I think these tunnels connect to the underground prison," Peeta speculates.

Without any idea of what Peeta is talking about I follow behind him, turning to the right. "Prison? How do you know that?"

"Because I was here before," Peeta responds.

While I'm grateful that Peeta may have a way for us to get out of here, the question of how he knows this place so well is disconcerting.

"Hurry up, the prison is this way."

Up ahead I can already see it. No guards. Just dirt cells with iron bars. When we finally reach the prisoners one by one they cry out.

"Save us!

"Come back!"

"Help me!"

Noise breaks out and I know others are now chasing us through the tunnels. Probably Enobaria and Murellus. Still I pick up speed and race as fast as I can past cell after cell. However, it isn't long before I notice something odd about these prisoners. "Why are they all women?" I ask Peeta.

"Tiberius kills the men," Peeta answers swiftly without any further explanation.

Suddenly I realize that I need to warn Haymitch. I need to tell him that it was all a trap and that Tiberius can't be trusted.

After we put some more distance between us and our pursuers I reach for the earpiece in my pocket placing in back on my head.

"Haymitch it's a trap! The whole thing was a trap!"

Before I receive any response my left leg jerks backward, and the rest of me falls to the ground. One of the prisoners has her whole arm stretched out between the bars of her cell and wrapped around my leg."

"Katniss!" the woman cries out. Her voice is familiar, but her face lies hidden in the shadows.

Peeta returns, prying the woman loose and bringing me to my feet. We take off running again, this time our pursuers gaining on us. I call out to Haymitch once more, but then realize that the earpiece is missing. It's gone. In all the chaos it must have fallen out back by the prisoner who grabbed me.

I know we can't go back. Whoever is chasing us is too close as it is. All I can do now is hope that no one else will find it, and that Haymitch and the others will remain safe wherever they are. It's just Peeta and I now. We're on our own.

Up ahead I see the end of the tunnel, soft gleams of daylight illuminating the exit. Peeta sprints towards it pulling me along by his side. Whoever was chasing us must have stopped because I don't hear them anymore. All that is left is the sound of our own heavy footsteps and tired breaths as we emerge from the edge of the tunnel into the woods.

* * *

The cobalt mines.

That's where we've ended up. It must be one of the entrances to the underground prison. Disguised as an abandoned mine, the opening is left unguarded and in plain sight.

Surrounded by forest I spin around in an attempt to gain my bearings. That's when I see the hooded figure again. Peeta sees it too because he takes off running, ready to kill.

"Peeta!" I chase after him. Part of me wants to stop him, but the other part wants to discover the identity of the person who's been following us.

When Peeta meets the hooded figure he doesn't slow down. He speeds up, bolting forward and tackling the mysterious person to the ground. The impact alone knocks the hood back revealing the blond hair of a young woman.

I'm just about to urge Peeta to stop. Warn him even. Tell him that we know this girl and that she's a friend. But before any words reach my lips, Peeta stops on his own.

"Madge?"

**End of Chapter 18**

M. Cooper Jinks


	3. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Peeta relaxes and steps back, allowing me to move past and help Madge to her feet. She's somewhat shaken from the abrupt tackling but otherwise genuinely happy to see us. I will admit I am happy to see Madge again too. Although I'm mainly just relieved that Peeta's memory has recovered enough to recognize her face and not kill her.

I remember when I was in school back in 12. Aside from Gale, Madge was the only other friend that I had. At the time I'm not even sure if we considered each other friends, or if we were just two people who didn't mind each other's company. However, over the years, and of course after she gave me the mockingjay pin before my first games, I don't know what else to call her if not a friend.

"We need to leave now," Madge stresses. "Tiberius' men will be on their way soon if we don't hurry."

My head is swimming with questions. How does Madge know about Tiberius? How is she even here? District 2 is probably the last place that I'd expect to ever find her.

In the Capitol I assumed Madge was dead. Killed in the District 12 bombing. As a result of the hijacking I even dreamt that Madge's body was found in the rubble of her old house. Whether that was a memory cleverly inserted by the Capitol or simply a delusion manufactured by my own mind, I can't be certain. All I know now is that it wasn't real. Madge is here and she is alive.

"Come on, let's go!" Madge urges.

"Where?" Peeta retaliates. "This is District 2. Where is there left to go?"

Madge stops dead in her tracks turning around to the pair of us. "Right there," she says pointing upwards through foliage at the mountain on the other side.

Peeta stares in disbelief. "Wait, you can't mean…"

"Yes," Madge continues without hesitation. "We're going into the mountain."

* * *

The mountain? On the surface it doesn't even seem habitable. In fact it looks exactly the same as when I last saw it. Buried by rocks and snow as a result of several bombings and avalanches.

Is it even possible to get inside? Questions about the mountain, and of Madge, reel around my head along with countless others. So much has happened today. I can hardly believe it all. First Finnick and Johanna go missing. Then we lose both Henley and Livia to Commander Tiberius. And now I have no way of contacting Haymitch or any of the others to tell them we've been betrayed. With the earpiece lost inside the underground prison there's no telling if anyone in Haymitch's group is still safe at this point.

Walking along a granite path at the edge of the forest, my foot wedges itself inside a crevice between two protruding rocks. My foot snags and I end up falling forward into Peeta, who tightly grips my waist to steady me. He looks at me exactly how the old Peeta used to. Only now all I can think of are Tiberius' words. Could he have been telling the truth? Has Peeta actually taken innocent lives under the Capitol's command?

For the first part of our trek I spend my time trying to process everything. Then finally I decide to break the silence. "Madge, how did you end up here? In District 2 I mean."

"It's a long story," Madge answers curtly

I can tell that she's brushing off my initial question, but I still have plenty of others to choose from. "Is your family here too?" I continue.

Madge hesitates. "No," she responds halfheartedly. "They didn't make it out of 12."

Immediately I regret asking. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Madge counters. "We're at war. And I'm not going to act like I'm the only person who's lost someone."

_It's not my fault_. I hear the words leave Madge's lips, but I don't believe them. Since the bombing of my home I've never stopped feeling responsible. I blew up the arena in the Quarter Quell. And as a result Snow blew up my district. I may not be the one who gave the order. But I'm the reason President Snow did.

A long period of silence follows before Madge speaks again. "My father knew the bombs we're coming," she begins. "He overheard talks about it inside the Justice Building. When he came home he never told us exactly what it was or what was happening. Only that we needed to pack our things in a hurry. And so we did. I even went down to the kitchen to collect as much food as we could carry. That's when the peacekeepers arrived. They knew my father was listening in on them, so they came to silence him along with anyone else they could find. The only reason they didn't find me was because I hid in the pantry. Everyone else was upstairs…

…I can still hear their screams," Madge voices shakily. "I just sat there listening to it all. Waiting for the peacekeepers to leave. When they did, I was able to make a break for the Seam without being detected. I knew I had to leave the district. I just didn't understand why until your friend Gale found me."

"Gale?" It's been so long since I've thought about the bombing of District 12. Mainly because I'd rather think about anything else. But it makes sense. Gale is one of the few who stepped up to lead people out of the district. He's the reason that there were as many survivors as there were.

Madge nods. "Gale found me looking for way past the fence. I didn't explain why I was there. And he didn't ask. He just took me to a spot where the chain link fence was loose and showed me how to get out. That's when he realized that the power was off and the fence wasn't electrified anymore. I was relieved, but Gale knew something was wrong. I could tell he was scared. Then we heard the peacekeepers pulling out of the district. All of them. And so Gale took off running, gathering with other men from the mines and pulling people from their homes. He told me to stay put, but once the first bombs were dropped I just started running. Deep into the woods without a clue where I was going. On my own I only lasted about four days before finally I collapsed from dehydration out in a field. That's when a group of rebels found me and took me to 11."

Amazed by Madge's story, I find myself hanging onto her every word as we near the mountain. She goes on explaining how she tried to send word to 13 when she heard that was where the survivors of 12 were taken. When that didn't work she traveled to District 8 after seeing the propo of me at the hospital there. Once in 8 she joined the rebellion and eventually followed Paylor and Thatch to District 2 where they were captured by the Capitol.

"We were supposed to be meeting with Commander Lyme," Madge explains. "Instead we walked into a trap. An ambush set up by that awful man, Tiberius. Most of the District 8 rebels were killed. A select few were captured and taken to the Capitol. Even fewer managed to escape. I was among half a dozen others who were taken in by Lyme's forces. Unfortunately by the time they rescued us Lyme was already gone. Originally we assumed that she was taken to the Capitol along with Paylor and all those others. But now most of her men believe her to be dead."

"No one knows what happened to her?" I ask.

"It would be a lot easier if someone did," Madge answers. "Half of her forces still believe she's out there and are simply waiting for her to return. Meanwhile the other half sit around fighting over who should take her place. All that leaves us with is an army without a leader."

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps and snapping twigs pull my attention away from Madge and back towards the forest left behind. A short distance away an unfamiliar man trails after us, wearing a hooded uniform identical to Madge's. More footsteps thump against the firm ground and I realize that we are surrounded by several hooded uniforms.

The arrival of these unexpected visitors has Peeta clearly on edge. Thankfully Madge realizes and speaks up. "They're like me. Just scouts," she points out. "We patrol the woods looking for stragglers, and any rebels in need of refuge. That's how we knew you were coming when you crossed the border. They sent me out to confirm that it was really you. However, I didn't expect your group to be with Tiberius when I finally caught up."

"It was a set up," I explain, a tinge of anger rising in my voice. "The man who was with us, Faust, worked for Tiberius. He led us into a trap."

"I sort of pieced that together already," Madge responds as we approach a stone slab propped up along the side of the mountain. "Are the others who were with you still alive?"

"I don't know." I admit to both myself and Madge.

Behind us a few of the scouts wait in silence, staring at the massive rock. At first glance I assumed the stone slab was just another boulder or piece of the mountain. Up close though I can tell it was put there purposefully.

Unexpectedly one of the scouts whistles a tune with four notes. The very same four note melody that Rue had once taught me in the arena to signal the mockingjays.

On the fourth note the ground beneath us begins to quake. Madge smirks at me reassuringly then directs her attention back to the stone slab, which rolls off to one side, revealing a secret entrance in the side of the mountain. "Welcome to the _Nut_," Madge says while gesturing us to follow her inside. "That's what Commander Lyme and her men called it when they first liberated this place. I'm not entirely sure why."

I already know why. Back before the decision was made to create a series of avalanches with bombings, the mountain was our biggest obstacle. Amongst both Lyme and Coin's groups it was aptly nicknamed since it was one tough _nut_ to crack. Which is why it seems even more surprising that the very rebels who buried the mountain are now in control of it. "How exactly did the rebels liberate the mountain?" I ask.

"They got through first," Madge answers simply. "You see after the bombs sealed everything off. Well, that's when the race began. Between the Capitol and the rebels; both tried to dig their way through. Both wanted control of the mountain. But it was Commander Lyme and her men who found the way in. They even managed to save some of the folks who somehow survived on inside the entire time."

Finally Peeta speaks up. "If they've already taken the mountain, then why haven't the rebels tried to take back the district?" he questions.

This seems to be a topic which has been troubling Madge for quite some time. And as we walk through the overcrowded tunnels she explains everything. There's a sense of urgency in her voice and she doesn't hold anything back.

"Aside from a few hidden passages and flight zones, the majority of the mountain is still sealed off. At the very most we might be able to maneuver two or three hovercrafts through. However, that's not our main problem. Right now most of the soldiers in charge can't come together to make a decision. No one is really stepping up to take charge. Not since Lyme disappeared. Which is also why the past year has basically been one long standoff. While the rebels bide their time waiting for the right moment, the Capitol's forces keep to the district and steer clear of the mountain."

I can see why. Once inside I discover exactly why the Capitol stays away from the mountain. It's filled with hundreds of rebels along with what seems like an endless supply of artillery. In fact I'd venture a guess that there's enough manpower and weaponry to overtake all of District 2.

My first thought is of Haymitch and his group. Then of Livia and Henley. "We can save them," I say to Peeta. "All of them." Even Finnick and Johanna if we can find them. All we have to do is find a way to get this army into the town.

"I wouldn't let all of these guys get your hopes up," Madge calls out. "Most of these men haven't been outside the mountain in years. It's like I said before. We've got an army already. Just no leader."

"There's got to be someone. Someone we can go to and explain what's happened." I propose.

"There is a group of officers who run this place," Madge offers. "I'll try to arrange a meeting for you. Until then I'm going to get both of you settled and find you a room."

Madge doesn't waste any time. First she takes us to the dining hall to grab some food and water, and then she drops us off in an unoccupied room immediately after.

* * *

For the first few moments Peeta and I sit eating in silence. It's the first real moment we've been alone together not running for our lives. And I don't know what to say to him. All I can think about is what Tiberius screamed at us when we were escaping. That Peeta is responsible for killing children, families and so many other innocent lives on the Capitol's behalf.

I open my mouth to speak. I want to say something, but I hesitate. And Peeta sees.

That's when Peeta decides to speak instead. "I remember you know."

"You mean the bread?" I ask, thinking back to his subtle hint back in District 3. How he gave me some bread as a joke in passing.

"No," Peeta answers. "Well yes. But it's not just that."

Now I'm curious. "What else do you remember?"

Peeta responds with only one word.

"Everything."

I can hardly believe what he's saying. It wasn't that long ago when I thought the old Peeta was lost for good. Now he's telling me that his memories have returned. I want to leap forward. Wrap my arms around him. Tell him how long that I've been waiting for this moment. But I don't. Instead I sit completely unresponsive and utterly speechless.

Peeta looks hurt, but not surprised. Then his face goes pale and his eyes dart away as if he can't bear to look at me.

"Peeta?"

"Look I'm glad that I can remember my old life. I am. That's not the problem," Peeta holds himself back for a moment as if he's afraid to continue. "The real problem is knowing what I've done and realizing that I can't go back."

_Can't go back._ "What do mean?"

"You need to forget about me," Peeta answers. "You heard what Tiberius said about me. He wasn't lying. If you had any idea what things I've done…" He stops, his hands starting to tremble. I'm unsure if it's out of anger, pain, fear, or all of the above. "Katniss, you need to stay away from me. It's not safe for you or anyone else to be around me."

"I'm not leaving you." I say without giving it another thought.

"Katniss, I'm not asking you." Peeta states firmly.

"I don't care," I burst out. "You can push me away all you like. There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

I don't know if it was what I just said or how I said it, but Peeta is taken aback. "Why not?" he questions.

And for the first time I examine why I can't let Peeta go. "This whole time I've done what I had to in order to keep us alive. I played their games, put on a good show for the Capitol, and even tried to convince President Snow of it all." I list out angrily, ranting about everything we've been through. Then I realize what it's all leading to. My tone softens and my anger subsides. "I'm not exactly sure when it all stopped," I mutter gently. "But somewhere along the way it became real. It wasn't an act anymore."

Peeta doesn't so much as blink. He stays perfectly still, paying close attention to each and every word. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I –"

Before I can utter another word the door behind me abruptly slides open. From the other side Madge steps through completely oblivious to the conversation that she has inadvertently interrupted. "The commanding officers are ready for you now."

* * *

Peeta and I follow Madge through various corridors that take us deep into the mountain. Peeta looks as though he wants to say something. I know he wants to continue our conversation. However, I'm focused on the task at hand. These officers that Madge is taking us to may very well be our only chance at saving the other mockingjays. And the more we explore this strange world hidden inside the mountain, the more optimistic I am of a rescue.

Before long we reach what looks to be the mountain's version of District 13's Command. Inside, seven rebel officers are already seated, patiently waiting for the rest of us. Madge gives a nod for Peeta and me to enter before shutting the door behind us. Looking around I notice the walls of the room itself are covered with various maps and diagrams as well as some sort of schedule.

A small man seated in the middle of the other six stands to face us. "Well I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see you with my own eyes. The star-crossed lovers of District 12 alive and together again."

I half expect Peeta to respond. Out of the two of us he was always the more likable one because of his way with words. However, now it does not look like that will be the case. Not only does he seem completely uninterested in speaking with the officers. Based on the blank stare he's directing at me, he is not yet ready to finish our discussion from before Madge arrived.

So with Peeta rendered silent I take the lead, giving a polite smile to the officer. "Thank you for meeting with us. It's such a pleasure to-"

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all ours. It's not every day the symbol of the rebellion walks through your doors." The man takes his seat again. "Now what is it we can do for you Soldier Everdeen?"

I turn to Peeta whose eyes remain glued to my every move. He still does not speak up, so I redirect my attention to the officers. "We came to your district with others. Alongside Commander Paylor we traveled all the way from District 8. However, once we arrived our team was attacked by peacekeepers and we were separated. We're here to ask for your help in finding them."

The officer who was the first to address us nods sympathetically. "Yes, Madge has told us about your friends and their predicament. However, I'm afraid we cannot authorize any sort of tactical strike at this time."

"I'm not asking for a strike or any sort of attack." I correct. "All I'm asking is that you help us look for them."

A stern-faced woman on the far side of the room cuts in. "You are asking us to risk countless lives to rescue a few."

"We can't just let them die," I retaliate. "We need to save them."

The first officer speaks up again. "I'm sorry Soldier Everdeen. I know they're your friends, but without any further information we have no idea where they are, or whether they're still alive. There's nothing we can do."

And just like that the assemblage of officers disbands and one by one they each head for the exit. Madge was right. Without Lyme there's no one left willing to take charge and lead. It's exactly as she had said. An army without a leader.

If only Commander Lyme were here.

...Hold on a minute.

Lyme…

It was Lyme!

Suddenly I'm reminded of the underground prison. How we raced past countless cells until one prisoner reached out and pulled me to the ground. I knew there was something familiar about her, but I didn't put the pieces together until now.

How could I be so stupid? She never left. She's been in District 2 this whole time.

"Wait!" I call out with determination.

The group of rebel leaders all stop, turning back one last time before they exit the room.

"I have something else," I offer. "Something that will be worth the risk."

"Yes?"

"I know where Commander Lyme is."

**End of Chapter 19**

M. Cooper Jinks


	4. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Word travels fast inside the mountain. After only a couple of hours it seemed like everyone discovered that Lyme was alive. The reaction was instantaneous. Countless men and women came forward volunteering to help rescue their lost commander. And before long we had an army ready to fight its way through District 2.

Alongside Peeta, I head back for the cobalt mine leading hundreds of men and women, who have emptied from the mountain. About halfway there a group of sixty or so diverges from the rest to make their way to the old Mayor's house. I had told the commanding officers back in the mountain how the underground prison is within a tunnel that connects both the mine and the house. It was their idea to attack from both sides, cutting off Tiberius and his men from all exits.

A short distance ahead I recognize the spot where Peeta attacked Madge and threw her to the ground. We're here. Peering out a little further into the woods I see it. The very place where Peeta and I fled for our lives just earlier today. From the outside it looks so deceptively innocent and unprotected. But I know better. I know what lies beneath the surface of that mine.

The first group of soldiers sweeps through the area before disappearing into the cavern like entrance. Peeta and I are to lead the second group. But first we must wait for the signal. Five minutes go by surrounded by the tranquil silence of the woods. However, every so often I think I hear echoes of gunfire coming from that mine. Still we wait. Another ten minutes go by, and finally one of our men returns to let us know that the coast is clear. It's time to make our move.

Without delay we race ahead leading the second group of soldiers through the darkness and into the underground tunnels. Pausing slightly I try to find my bearings. We ran so quickly down here the first time. I hadn't realized just how many prisoners there were. Passing by cell after cell I think back to when I had fallen. But where had I fallen?

Carefully I scan the ground searching for the earpiece that I lost when I fell. That's when I hear her voice.

"_Katniss_."

Trapped behind the bars of the nearest cell is a barely recognizable Commander Lyme. Her face covered in dirt and bruises. Her left eye is practically swollen shut and she has a deep gash along the right side of her face.

I call out to the others. "She's here! I found her!"

* * *

Rebels swarm all around me. A couple of them blast a hole through the lock on Lyme's cell. Lyme stands, steadying herself before emerging from her former confines. As she does so I hear a voice of one of the soldiers. "Alright, we have the package and the tunnels are secure. Let's get her out of here."

"What about the others?" I ask pointing to the women in the surrounding cells.

The man looks to me and then to Lyme.

"We are getting every last one of them out of this hell and back to the mountain," Lyme responds defiantly.

The man nods. "Yes commander."

Instantaneously every cell around me is blasted open. Then the rebel soldiers scatter moving up and down the hallway to release each and every prisoner.

That's when I realize. Livia and Henley. Are they here?

I bolt down through the tunnel calling their names, scanning all the faces of the fleeing prisoners. A couple of times I nearly trip over the bodies of dead peacekeepers. Undoubtedly the prison guards.

Finally I reach the end of the tunnel. No more cells. No more prisoners. And no Henley or Livia.

Just ahead of me I find the steel door. The very one that Peeta and I used to escape from the Mayor's house into the tunnels. Tightly I grip the handle, clinging to the hope of finding Henley and Livia. If they are here, then they may still be in the house.

Carefully I open the door and enter the room where Tiberius tried to drug us. It looks untouched. No trace left that any of us were here. Even the place where Faust bled out has been scrubbed clean. Exiting the room I begin my search through the rest of the house. Tiberius must have had men stationed here waiting for us. Their bodies are now scattered throughout, thanks to our soldiers who have now secured the mansion.

I check the basement, then the first and second floors. There's no one left. "They're gone," I say to myself quietly.

"Who's gone?"

It's Commander Lyme. She must have followed me through the tunnels.

"Livia Thorne and Henley Townsend," I answer. "Tiberius took them."

"What were you all doing with him to begin with?" Lyme questions.

"It was a set up. We were led here by a man named Faust along with Commander Paylor," I begin to explain.

Somewhat surprised, Lyme cuts me off. "Commander Paylor is here? In District 2?"

"Yes," I clarify. "We didn't realize that it was Tiberius who betrayed you all the first time. He told everyone that you were the traitor."

Lyme nods quickly in acknowledgement. "Do you know where Paylor is now?"

"Last time I spoke with Haymitch they were all held up in an old steel refinery on the other side of town," I answer.

I can tell Lyme is thinking it over carefully. "I know the place. C'mon let's go. Follow me."

Commander Lyme leads the way back down into the tunnels. About halfway to the cell block we run into Peeta. He seems a little agitated that I took off, but still relieved that I'm alright. As we near the first few cells I notice a large group of our soldiers waiting for us.

"What are our orders Commander?"

Lyme does not hesitate. "We will make certain that all of Tiberius' prisoners safely arrive to the mountain. Then I want every soldier armed and ready to fight. Tonight we take back the District."

This catches the soldier off guard. "Tonight? Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure," Lyme interjects firmly. "We already let down Commander Paylor's people once before. We will not do it again. Understood?"

"Yes Commander."

* * *

By nightfall we get everyone back to the mountain. Commander Lyme waits with Peeta and I just outside the stone slab passage while the armed rebel forces appear to multiply every ten minutes.

"You really think the rebels can take District 2 back?" I ask Lyme.

"We wouldn't be standing here right now if I didn't believe that was possible," Lyme answers swiftly. "Besides, Tiberius won't see it coming if we strike now. He'll be vulnerable."

I can't help thinking what will happen to Henley and Livia during all of this. Has he taken them prisoner like he did with Lyme? Or has he killed them already?

Concerned with my own haunting questions I turn to Lyme. "Do you think they could still be alive?"

Though I don't specify, Lyme realizes who I'm referring to right away. "Livia will be fine," Lyme reassures. "If you know her like I do, then you'll know she's tough to break. Henley on the other hand… He's the one we should be worried about."

"What do mean?" I ask; a tinge of panic straining through my words.

Lyme takes a deep breath as if trying to keep her emotions from surfacing. "I've learned a lot about Tiberius over the years. His tactics. His habits. His nature." Lyme chooses her words very cautiously, which only makes me worry more. "Tiberius likes to have fun with his women before he locks them away. The men… Well one way or another he doesn't let live very long. At most maybe a couple of days if they have information or are wanted by the Capitol."

My heart sinks deep into my chest. I'm disgusted, now that I realize why the underground prison was filled with only women. But at the same time I'm terrified at the suggestion that Tiberius could have killed Henley already.

Before I have any more time to dwell on the horrific possibilities the last squadron of rebel infantry exits the mountain. Glancing around there is definitely upwards of a thousand soldiers occupying the forest. I don't know if it's enough to take the whole district, but it's definitely enough to take the central village.

Lyme takes the lead. Dividing her forces she sends them out in every possible direction in order to surround the entire village. I stick with Lyme; Peeta following right behind me. Finally we stop at the edge of the woods staying hidden in the tree line. On Lyme's signal we move forward into the town preparing to strike.

No one is here. The streets are vacant like they were the first time we entered this town with Commander Paylor. The only difference now is that I can hear people cheering. And the commotion is coming from the square.

As we venture in further towards the center of town our troops divvy up again. I stick close to Lyme, Peeta and a group of six other soldiers. Together we sneak into a tall building at the end of the street, nearest to all the excitement. Thankfully it's deserted; the original occupants most likely crowding the District 2 square along with the rest of the town. Once inside we take the stairs all the way up to the rooftop, giving us the perfect vantage point of what's happening.

I peer over the edge of the roof. There's no more construction. The stage is finished. And in the center of it all is Tiberius, who is rousing and electrifying the audience before him.

Attached to the side of the stage is an additional platform built alongside a wooden pillar, which is fastened with rope. Horrified I realize the stage was never created for Snow. It was created for executions. In fact at this very moment Tiberius already has someone fashioned with the noose ready to be put to death.

In the square a giant mob of people nearly explodes, applauding for the man on stage to be hung. I can feel there disgusting shouts of approval echo through the air and fall into the pit of my stomach.

Then there's the man on stage. The one awaiting his execution. It's Henley.

**End of Chapter 20**

M. Cooper Jinks


	5. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**_"For too long have we listened to these so called rebels make their false accusations. For too long have we allowed them to spread their filth and their lies._**

**_Over the years our Capitol has watched over us. Protected us; along with these ungrateful radicals. And now these very radicals want us all to turn our backs on our protectors and bow to their new leaders. These same leaders who claim to fight for our children and then drop bombs over them. _**

**_You see they don't really care about our children. Or any of us for that matter. Why else would they choose the mockingjay, an abomination, to be the symbol for their cause?_**

**_They chose it because that's exactly what this rebellion is. An abomination. Just like this young man here._**

**_Most of you may already recognize him. However, I'm here to tell you that this boy is more than just another Victor. You see when the other Districts lost their beloved mockingjay, they immediately sought after a replacement. A new abomination to fight for their cause. And here he is ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce to you the new mockingjay, Henley Townsend!"_**

* * *

The crowd roars uncontrollably at Tiberius' speech. Many look as though they are ready to run up on stage and kill Henley themselves.

"We have to stop this," I say turning to Lyme.

Lyme appears as though she can't believe what she's seeing down below. Then she looks to me apprehensively. "We can't do anything for him. Not yet."

"But they're going to kill him," I argue.

"We only have one shot at this Katniss," Lyme warns. "We can't waste it by attacking too soon, with less than half of our men in position."

I hear Lyme's words, but I don't listen. Instead I stare at Henley, listening to the traitorous words of Tiberius and the vicious screams of the mob below. We don't have time to wait around. They are going to execute him any second. I have to stop them.

Crouching down I ready my bow deciding where I should aim my arrow first. Behind Henley is a peacekeeper standing next to a large lever. One that will surely send Henley through the platform to hang.

There's my target.

I take a deep breath, prepare to fire, but stop when I hear a shrill shriek shoot out from the center of the crowd. Glancing down I see two shimmering cloaks pushing their way towards the stage.

"KILL THE BOY!" Tiberius orders snarling like a wild animal.

Just as the peacekeeper pulls the lever one of the two shimmering cloaks pulls out an axe hurling it directly at Henley. It's Johanna.

* * *

As Henley's body drops through the stage Johanna's axe soars through the air severing the rope.

Before Henley's feet even have a chance to hit the ground the audience in the District 2 square is about ready to swarm him. But Finnick and Johanna fight their way through the crowd reaching Henley with just enough time to keep the mob at bay. Tossing his gun to Henley, Finnick un-straps his trident from his back and slices it through the air as warning to those who attempt to get too close. Beside him Johanna grips her last remaining axe in one hand while keeping her gun in other; steady and focused on the nearest available target.

I can't believe it. Finnick and Johanna are alive. But now in even more danger than ever. Although heavily armed and prepared to defend themselves, it doesn't change the fact that Johanna, Henley and Finnick are now surrounded by hundreds of infuriated citizens. The attention of all of District 2 is now on the three of them.

At least until the singing starts.

* * *

High above the platform where Henley was cut from is a balcony connected to an enormous luxurious building, which looks brand new in comparison to the surrounding structures. From the balcony leads a long winding staircase which ends at the stage, where even the enraged commander Tiberius is left baffled. At the very top is Livia singing aloud for every person amongst the crowd to hear. Hands restrained behind her back she descends the staircase without missing a note. A white elegant dress sways around her giving her the appearance that she's floating downward towards the stage. Like the shackles I assume that the dress was Tiberius's twisted idea for her to wear. However, it's clear from his expression that the singing was not part of his plan.

The melodic echo from her voice falls like an enchantment over the square mesmerizing every member of her audience. And in that moment, nearly everyone has forgotten about Johanna, Finnick and Henley. Their attention remains on their victor. Livia Thorne. She has always been one of the favorites for District 2, which is made apparent now more than ever.

As she reaches the bottom of the staircase Livia doesn't break. Like a siren she keeps her song going only to lure her prey in further, using her greatest weapon to her advantage. Not her voice. Although the beauty of her singing does have a certain charm to it. But still, that's not it.

Misdirection and deception. Those are her true weapons of choice. Both of which she handles very well. So well that no one notices her shackles lying halfway up the staircase until she grabs hold of a blade from Tiberius' belt and uses it to slit his throat in one swift motion.

Shock and confusion breaks the trance that Livia had over the crowd. Without hesitation Livia snatches a gun from Tiberius before allowing his body to topple over the edge of the stage. Then she launches herself into the crowd to join Johanna, Henley and Finnick.

The mob of people is no longer just out of control. It's pure pandemonium in the square. Some people are fleeing. Others screaming and clawing their way towards the four mockingjays.

"We have to act now," I plead.

"No, not yet," Lyme commands.

Out in the square peacekeepers filter their way through the crowd. And there's one who's managed to get closer to the cluster of Victors than all the rest.

Murellus. He has a shot, his gun aimed directly at Finnick. I can't wait here any longer. I made a promise to Annie. I have to protect Finnick. I have to protect all of them.

I jump up standing in plain sight, my sights set on Murellus. Lyme orders me to get down, but it's too late. I release the arrow, allowing it to sail through the air straight for Murellus. And for some reason in this moment I think of Peeta. Back to one of our first nights together in the Capitol.

We were eating dinner with Haymitch and discussing what skills we could bring into the arena. Peeta mentioned my accuracy with a bow and how I would bring his father squirrels on occasion. I remember him explaining it in great detail. How my arrows never pierced the bodies. I hit them in the eye every time.

And this was no exception.

A painful cry echoes from Murellus as he clutches the arrow protruding from his socket. Before anyone can react he falls to the ground dead.

* * *

If it's even possible somehow more commotion breaks out. Only this time it isn't over Henley, Livia, Johanna or Finnick. It's me. I've been seen.

People point at the rooftop. Staring right at me, they scream my name. Before long all the attention is on me. And I need to keep it that way. If I can distract them long enough, then not only will Lyme's men have enough time to get here, but I can save my friends in the square as well.

Like an idiot I stand there trying to think of something else I can do. Some way I can hold the focus. But what else is there?

My hand lingers over my front pocket. The same pocket which conceals the trigger to my energy pack. That's when I remember Venia's words.

_Make them remember who you are._

Quickly I cast my cloak to the side taking a step forward for everyone below to see. Then I press the mysterious button inside my pocket. And the reaction is instantaneous.

Sparks immediately spit out from my back, growing into flames which revolve around my abdomen. Then the flames swell and spread until I'm completely engulfed in a swirling vortex of fire. For a moment I forget the fire isn't real. Yet for some reason I do not fear it. Instead I welcome it stepping forward into the flames. This allows the vortex to break and transform behind me until the flames themselves take the shape of giant wings.

It's incredible. Even I have to admit what Lila has done is genius. I'd dare say that even Cinna would proud of her work.

Though I didn't understand what Venia meant before, I now know she was right. Gazing down below at District 2 I step up onto the ledge of the rooftop to remind them all who I am. I am Katniss Everdeen. I am the girl on fire. I am the mockingjay.

* * *

"They're all here," Lyme declares. "Everyone is in position. It's time to strike."

Even though my energy pack runs out, a wave of relief washes over me. I've bought enough time to keep my friends alive and now we can finally fight to protect them. Lyme signals her men to attack, and I pull another arrow from my quiver. However, before I can get off another shot the entire District 2 Justice building explodes into a smoldering mound of embers and debris.

"Was that us?" I call back to Lyme.

Before she has time to respond, a blast to my left side knocks me back off the ledge face down on the roof top.

What's happened? It's as if the rest of my body has gone numb. All I can feel is an agonizing pain in my side. Then I hear Peeta.

"Katniss! Somebody help me! She's been shot!"

I look down and sure enough there is blood pooling up from underneath my armor. Right along one of the few points of vulnerability that Venia was telling me about. The bullet wedged itself through one of the gaps in my armor. The gaps designed for flexibility.

"You two, get her out of here!" It sounds like Lyme's voice, but at this point I can't be sure. The sounds of screams and gunshots fill the air.

Quickly I'm hoisted to my feet by Peeta and a woman that I don't recognize. Together the two of them carry me back inside and down several flights of stairs. I'm lightheaded. And with every step my eyelids grow heavier. Finally I close them for what only feels like a few seconds.

"Katniss… Katniss wake up!"

I'm uncertain of how much time has actually passed, but when I pry my eyes open we're already in the forest.

To my right is Peeta. His voice is hoarse from yelling. He looks at me with red eyes and tearstained cheeks. "We're almost there. Please… Stay with me."

From that point forward all I hear is Peeta's voice begging me to stay with him until my eyes finally close and I fall into darkness.

**End of Chapter 21**

M. Cooper Jinks


	6. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I've returned to the Capitol. Back to the darkened room. And beside me is Dr. Aurelius, who's filling up a syringe with some sort of serum.

_"It's tracker jacker venom,"_ I tell myself.

I cannot move. A peculiar numbness conquers my body, so it will not budge. All the while my head remains glued to a pillow that has me propped up in a seated position. I know what comes next. Patiently I wait for Aurelius to knock me out. To fill my bloodstream with his personal blend of toxins.

But he doesn't come any closer. Instead he makes his way to the other side of the room, where another bedridden girl waits. Her body practically lifeless, she looks exactly how I feel. Then I see her face.

Prim.

Swiftly Aurelius inserts the syringe into her arm causing Prim to lurch forward screaming in agony. I can't take this. Never have I felt this helpless. My sister cries out for me, but there's nothing I can do. I can't save her. Darkness has taken hold of everything. I'm trapped, surrounded by screams until I wake and realize that I'm the only one who's screaming.

* * *

A voice calls out to me. "Katniss, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

It's Haymitch.

Gently I allow my eyelids to pull apart. It takes a moment to adjust to the light. But I can already tell that I'm back inside the mountain. Most likely in the medical wing. Beside me Haymitch sits alert and staring with a worried expression. My screaming must have startled him awake too. "It was just a nightmare," I explain. "My side feels a little sore, but that's all."

He gives me a relieved smile. "Well that's probably from being shot on account of you standing on an open rooftop like a lunatic."

I ignore Haymitch's sarcasm and immediately jump to the defense. "They were going to kill them. What was I supposed to do?"

"That was just about the dumbest… and the bravest thing I've ever seen," Haymitch adds while patting me on the shoulder. "And I've gotta admit the fire wings were a nice touch."

"Oh…thanks," I say cracking a smile. "But all I really did was stand there."

"What you did was save all our necks out there," Haymitch corrects. "If it weren't for you Paylor would have never been able to get to the Justice building."

Suddenly I'm reminded of the explosion that turned the Justice building into a pile of ash and rubble. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"The bombs were Paylor's idea," Haymitch responds. "We were all trapped in that old steel refinery, completely surrounded. Then Paylor snuck across the street and triggered the explosion, so the rest of us could get away."

"Is everyone alright," I ask.

"Effie, Bonnie and Cassie were assigned a room already," Haymitch confirms. "Thatch went off looking for Commander Lyme. I haven't seen Paylor since we separated. Or anybody else for that matter. Just you and Peeta."

Peeta. I remember him carrying me. I was bleeding out and he was begging me to stay awake. To stay with him. "Where is he?"

"He's fine. Just getting some rest," Haymitch states plainly. "He refused to leave your side since you two got here. Finally I told him that I'd keep an eye on you if he'd go get some sleep."

I think over everything that has happened over the past few days. About Peeta. And how the very thing I feared would never happen has actually happened. The real Peeta has come back to me.

"Of course Thatch wanted to have him detained. That's probably why he went looking for Lyme," Haymitch explains. "However, Lyme already refused Thatch once already. It seems Peeta really proved himself out there. Especially if he's got someone like Commander Lyme on his side."

"He's got me too," I point out.

Haymitch smirks. "Well I'm glad we got that settled," He winces a little while rubbing his head. I hadn't really noticed before that it's all wrapped up in bandages.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I ask

Haymitch hesitates groaning slightly. "We ran out of ammo when we got to the woods. I was trying to fight off a peacekeeper when Effie decided to throw a rock at him. She ended up nailing me in the back of the head."

I try not to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Hey she's more dangerous than we initially gave her credit for," Haymitch growls defensively.

"I can see that," I snort pointing to Haymitch's bandaged up head.

Haymitch does his best to ignore me. "Well I'm gonna go wake Peeta seeing as you seem to be fine."

* * *

After Haymitch leaves my mind starts to drift. Paylor, Livia, Henley, Johanna, Finnick… Did any of them make it out of the square?

Screams echo from injured soldiers in nearby rooms. That's when I realize that I'm surrounded by other survivors. Perhaps some of my friends are among them.

Carefully I swing my legs over the side of the bed and boost myself up. An aching pain forces me to grip my side tightly. Through my hospital gown I can feel the fresh stitches holding me together. I push myself forward so I can stand. Then I head for the hallway towards the sound of painful yells and hurried footsteps.

Slowly I walk around observing the medical wing, cautious not to get in the way. Either way it doesn't seem to matter. There are so many doctors rushing from room to room that no one seems to care that I'm out of bed. They're probably just relieved that I'm one less patient to take care of.

Peering into each room I grow wary. Half of the injuries that I've seen over the past few minutes I wish I never would have. Finally I come to a room without any medics and inside I see Henley, Livia and Johanna.

"Look who it is. If it isn't the fire starter," Johanna teases.

From the looks of it both she and Livia seem perfectly fine. There's no doubt the room is designated for Henley. He sits upright in a medical cot with his left arm is in a sling, but as usual he's all smiles.

"Hey Katniss, that was amazing! Can you light up those wings of yours again?" Henley requests enthusiastically.

I smile in relief. While I'm happy to see that all three of them are safe, there's only one question on my mind. "Where's Finnick?"

For a moment both Johanna and Henley stare at me blankly and I fear the worst. Finally Livia stands to greet me by the doorway. "I'm sure he's somewhere around here," she assures. "C'mon, let's give the lovebirds some alone time."

"I can hear you," Johanna snaps before spewing a stream of profanity at Livia.

"Aw man, I missed it!" Henley chuckles. "Livia what did you say? I wanna know how to get Johanna fuming too."

"Well nobody asked you," a beat red Johanna now directs her yelling at Henley, giving us a chance to get away.

* * *

Livia and I circle the medical wing. Finnick is nowhere to be found. Then we check the living quarters and mess hall. Still no trace of him. Finally we check the mountain's command sector, and there he is without a scratch.

I rush over, practically attacking Finnick to give him a hug so tight that I'm afraid my stitches will come loose. "Well it's good to see you too Katniss," Finnick smiles.

"I'm just glad you're okay," I admit while finally releasing him.

Finnick's smile fades. Something else has him preoccupied. "What is it?" I ask.

He says nothing. Instead Finnick points in the direction of Lyme and Thatch.

Suddenly I am filled with dread. I know Haymitch said that Thatch wanted to have Peeta detained, but something tells me that whatever is happening is worse than that. Much worse.

I make my way over to the two officers. Both with solemn expressions. Although Lyme speaks directly to Thatch it doesn't seem like he can concentrate on anything she is saying. "A few of the tunnels are already completely cleared out. There are three hovercrafts available that can fly out from those sectors. We can have one ready for you and your team by morning," Commander Lyme affirms.

Thatch only says thank you. His attention is completely distracted by all of the monitors and television screens in command. I don't understand why until I turn to look myself.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm seeing. The horrifying visuals that surround me. Every screen revealing the same bleak truth. Paylor is dead. Her body strung up high above the District 2 square like a flag left swaying in the wind. The Capitol propos announce the news with pride. _The defeat of yet another rebel leader_. That's when I notice what's behind Paylor. And at last I understand. I understand what District 13 has been trying to hide from us for so long. Why they were jamming our communications. I understand why Gale wanted me to go with him back to 13. I understand the very truth that Paylor learned in District 3. It's a moment of complete clarity. But in that moment a grim reality.

A second body was hoisted up behind Paylor's. At first I couldn't make out any discernible features. Between the mangled body and the rotting flesh there's very little left to identify the Capitol's other victim. The only thing left untouched is Coin's grey hair which is still perfectly uniform, even in death.

Though the images onscreen are both unimaginable and horrific, the shock of what's happened poses only one question.

_Who's been leading District 13?_

**End of Chapter 22**

**End of Part 3**

M. Cooper Jinks


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue: One Rose for Another**

– DATA ARCHIVE –

_(The most recent entry of President Coriolanus Snow)_

It is most unfortunate. The rebels now have successfully infested the very heart of District 2.

A regrettable loss. But a necessary one.

All in all I believe this was a victory for us. When I first heard that the rebel forces had split into two factions I feared we would have to fight a war on two fronts. However, this problem seems to have worked itself out all on its own. Especially now that the two leaders of these rebel factions are strung up high for all of Panem to see.

Yes, Coin and Paylor fought admirably, but now their time has come to an end. This begs the question. Who will the rebel traitors follow now? Katniss Everdeen? I must say her performance was impressive. But the girl can barely keep herself alive, let alone an entire rebellion.

Not that the girl doesn't have her uses. If it were not for her, then Coin would never have met such a tragic fate. And although it did not happen as intended, it happened nonetheless.

I know most of us were hoping that Miss Everdeen would kill Alma herself. However, what she did proved just as useful. In fact I'd say she gave us the next best thing. She obliterated Coin's hope.

I do believe thanks are in order. If Katniss had not abandoned 13 in its hour of need, then I can't imagine Coin would have led that suicidal attack on the Capitol. And then we would not have been able to capture and kill her ourselves.

I should send Miss Everdeen a gift. Something to show my appreciation. Some roses perhaps.

After all it's wonderful to see someone who shares my enthusiasm for dead rebels. If you can even call these animals rebels. I've seen wild dogs show more restraint than some of these 'oh so noble' Districts.

Here they are fighting to end the games. Fighting to protect the children. And how do they do it? By murdering more children. Dropping bombs over them. Breaking into their homes and slaughtering them in their beds like they did with my poor Rosie. My only granddaughter.

That was my darkest day.

I wanted so much for them to pay for what they'd done. My hatred nearly blinded me. Thankfully my dear friend Aurelius helped open my eyes. If it had not been for him I would have killed Miss Everdeen along with her entire squad the day they were captured. For that I am most fortunate. Besides Aurelius was right in the end. A hijacked mockingjay is of much more use than a dead one.

* * *

At first our precious little mockingjay resisted her treatment. She fought and she screamed, and then she screamed some more. However, it wasn't long before we found her some proper motivation. I suppose we can thank the late Commander Coin for that. Sending Primrose Everdeen right to us the way she did.

Of course we had to rescue the poor girl first. Rescue her from those secret bombs that we were not supposed to know about. Not that the information was difficult to come by. Some prisoners are just easier to crack than others. Particularly the two known as Boggs and Hawthorne.

At the time I thought I had the perfect solution. Killing the sister of the mockingjay seemed almost like poetic justice in way. Especially after the murder of my only granddaughter. But I was a fool to want her dead. Aurelius helped me see that.

It seems the good doctor has a curious obsession with tracker jacker venom. In fact he once told me that it was the solution for all of the world's problems.

A bit unorthodox I will admit. But Aurelius has not failed me yet. And after his last experiment I'm beginning to understand his fascination.

When he first proposed keeping Primrose Everdeen alive I thought him mad. Muttering incessantly to himself over and over. "_She's the answer… She's the key."_

But he was right. She is the key. The key to everything I had lost.

All it took was a simple memory replacement. A way to wipe the slate clean and bring my granddaughter back to me.

The mockingjay will not be pleased. This will undoubtedly shatter her world. But by the time she finds out it will be too late.

There is no more Primrose Everdeen.

Only Rosamund Snow.

**END OF BOOK FOUR**

* * *

_End notes: _

_I have finally finished the Inferno Series in its entirety. I now ask you to tell me what you think, so **please show your support by leaving a review.** _

_My goal was always to find a way to continue SC's original trilogy. To bring the story back to life and keep it alive and burning. However, from the very beginning I intended to leave Inferno open-ended so all the other fans could have their own interpretation. __I want to leave readers with unlimited possibilities and an ending fit for each person's imagination. I want to thank you all for sticking around until the end, but now I leave it up to all of you to continue the adventure for yourselves._

M. Cooper Jinks


End file.
